


A Lesson

by hearteating



Category: Sarai-ya Goyou | House of Five Leaves
Genre: M/M, Seduction, Teaching, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/pseuds/hearteating
Summary: The mistress of Katsura-ya told Yaichi to teach Masa about women.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1010nabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/gifts).



“Masa,” Yaichi called from his room as Masa passed by. “Come here.”

“Yes, Yachi-dono?” Masa entered the room, curious.

“Sit,” Yaichi replied, gesturing at the floor. He was, as usual, sprawled on the window ledge. As Masa knelt in the middle of the room, Yaichi slipped down to sit across from him, graceful as a cat. “Masa, ane-san told me to teach you how to treat a woman.” Masa blanched.

“I- Yaichi-dono, you don’t- there’s no need to do such a thing.” He stumbled over his words. He felt hot with embarrassment and twisted his hands in his hakama.

“Oh?” Yaichi raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you are already so experienced.” Masa flinched as another wave of embarrassment swept through him.

“I was betrothed, once,” he mumbled. Yaichi smiled.

“Ah, then I see you have no need of lessons,” Yaichi said. “Perhaps you have hidden depths, Masa.” Masa squirmed, hunching over further.

“Please don’t make fun of me.” He looked at Yaichi, his eyes dark and enormous and pitiful. Yaichi sighed.

“All right. The women here are not like your betrothed, you realize. The sweetest girl here would eat you alive.”

“That- that’s not true!” Masa wasn’t sure if he was defending his own honor or that of the girls. They intimidated him, yes, with their perfumed hair and sly smiles and laughing voices, but he didn’t see any malice in them. It was not their fault he was shy.

“It is, which is why ane-san requested I give you lessons,” Yaichi replied. He sprawled where he sat, strong legs uncovered by his kimono. There was something strange about how his clothing was arranged, Masa noticed, but he was so embarrassed by the conversation that he couldn’t define what that strangeness was.

“Really, I don’t need such lessons,” Masa protested. “I have no intention of…of doing those things here.” Yaichi looked at him. Masa thought he was amused, but then, Yaichi was much better at hiding his emotions than he was.

“Masa,” Yaichi said. His voice was low and serious. “Would you defy an order from your employer on your first day?” Masa froze. “Don’t worry,” Yaichi continued, his voice turned coaxing now. “It won’t be difficult, and if you believe that tonight is all you need, then we will leave it here.” He paused. “So?”

Masa nodded, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Yaichi smiled and pushed himself up. He kneeled, back straight.

“Sake?” he asked. Masa looked at him, saw that it was not a question, and nodded.

“Please,” he replied quietly. Yaichi turned to pick up a tray and placed it on the floor in front of him. He bent his head over the tray to pour, and Masa sucked in a breath.

That was what was odd about Yaichi’s kimono—it had been arranged to expose the nape of his neck, the way the women here did. Yaichi normally wore his kimono high against his neck, often with an extra layer over his shoulders, but now Masa could see the pale skin of his nape, the curves where his shoulders joined his neck, the bump at the top of his spine. Masa felt warm, in a way that was different from the embarrassment he had felt earlier.

Yaichi flicked his eyes up and smiled knowingly.

“Really, Masa, if this is all it takes I don’t know how long you will last here,” he said. Masa fisted his hands in his hakama.

“I’m sorry! I—“ How could he say that it was not the sight of any neck that had made him gasp—after all, he had spoken with Otake-dono often enough—but the sight of Yaichi’s neck in particular, looking so vulnerable? “Please, forget it. Continue.” Yaichi raised his eyebrows but passed Masa a cup, brushing his fingers against Masa’s. His touch felt hot, and Masa gulped his sake.

“Masa,” said Yaichi. “Calm down.” His voice was steady, and Masa closed his eyes and took a breath, trying to center himself. “Good.” Masa heard movement, and opened his eyes to see Yaichi was now much closer. Yaichi leaned towards him, eyes soft and amused, and reached out a hand. His fingers traced Masa’s jawline, and Masa struggled not to either flinch at the touch nor lean into it. It had been years since someone touched him so, and he was unsure of how he was supposed to react. Yaichi trailed his fingers down Masa’s neck, pausing to rest on his chest, over his heart. His hand felt warm through the layers of fabric.

“Masa,” he spoke quietly. “You’re trembling.”

“Sorry, Yaichi-dono,” replied Masa miserably. He squeezed his eyes shut so he didn’t have to see the expression of disdain he felt Yaichi must be wearing.

“Masa.” Every time Yaichi said his name, Masa felt the heat in his stomach build hotter. “Masa, would you leave a woman to do all the work?” Startled, Masa opened his eyes. Yaichi smiled at him, sly and catlike. “It’s your turn now. Touch me, Masa.”

Masa gulped. Slowly, he placed his hand over Yaichi’s. When Yaichi didn’t move away, he moved his hand up Yaichi’s arm, keeping his touch light. He hesitated as he reached Yaichi’s shoulder.

For a moment they were still, Yaichi’s hand resting on Masa’s heart, Masa’s hand cupping his shoulder. Masa stared at his hand, not quite believing this was happening. Yaichi had always seemed so distant. It seemed strange to be touching him like this. Then Yaichi slipped his hand into his kimono and touched the bare skin of his chest. 

Masa’s breath caught in his throat and he squeezed Yaichi’s shoulder. Yaichi smiled again and shuffled closer. Masa’s hand dropped to land on Yaichi’s thigh.

“Do you like this, Masa?” Yaichi asked softly. He smoothed a thumb over Masa’s skin and brought his other hand to rest by Masa’s neck. Masa nodded, his eyes wide. “Keep going, then.”

Masa mirrored him, leaning in and placing his free hand by Yaichi’s neck. His fingers caught the short hairs on the back of Yaichi’s neck, and his thumb brushed against his collarbone. Yaichi leaned into his touch.

“You have nice hands, Masa,” he said. “They’re so big.” Masa blushed and looked away.

“Thank you, Yaichi-dono,” he mumbled. Yaichi sighed. Slowly, he raised himself up on his knees and leaned forward to kiss Masa’s jaw. Masa’s breath hitched. 

“If a woman kisses you here, Masa, what will you do next?” Masa was tense and trembling as he turned his face to Yaichi’s. He slid the hand resting on Yaichi’s thigh to his waist and pulled him close. Yaichi blinked in surprise, then smiled at him approvingly. Masa took a breath, then leaned down to press his mouth to Yaichi’s. It was soft and warm, and Yaichi sighed into it.

They exchanged more kisses, Masa becoming less hesitant with each one, until the sound of a drunken argument below broke the silence. The madam could be heard coming up the stairs asking where that yojimbo was, and Yaichi pulled away from Masa.

“That’s all for tonight, Masa,” he said. Masa couldn’t read his expression. “Go on, you should see to that.”

“Oh,” replied Masa, his voice small. “Yes. I should…I should go. Thank you, Yaichi-dono.” He rose and moved to the door. Behind him, Yaichi rearranged his kimono.

“Masa,” he called as Masa opened the door. Masa turned. “You still need more lessons, I think.”

“Oh,” said Masa again, his cheeks pink. He smiled, a small thing. “Yes.”


End file.
